From Misfortune to Maternity DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been turned female by one of Yzma's potions. Sesshomaru turns back into a male, but what's this? Inuyasha doesn't want to change back? And what happens when Kouga sets his eyes on her? Slight ENG Xover CH. 1&2 Revised Ch.3 UP!
1. Sesshy? Female? Laughs

A/N: I've been meaning to get to this, but I just never had the time. e.e I've always been procrastinating. . ^.^ But here it is.

* * *

There I stood, talking with my adopted sister Saya. Saya had long black hair like mine, and red eyes that share vibrancy with mine. She almost always had a toothy grin on her face which showed off the fangs of her vampire blood. She was quite a mix of youkai, though her dragon and vampire blood had the most dominancy. She wore a black haori with a black hakama, both of which were relatively similar to mine. She had a sword at her side, which was the Myoutenshiken. We were in the middle of Inuyasha's forest, in a small clearing. I had fallen under a potion-induced curse as a result of my own mishandling of Yzma's potions. Now I was in a female form instead of my own male hanyou form. I was the same height of course, but instead of my hard muscle, I had a body which seemed soft and delicate. My face had lost it's masculine features and taken on features that made me quite a beauty, much to my own disgust. It wasn't like I wanted to be ugly, or anything such as that, it was just that it enforced the fact that I had become a half-demon woman. It felt so odd. I still had a bit of the potion left, which I planned to use on Kouga, the wolf demon, next time he had tried to flirt with Kagome.

"Hey, you mind if I borrow that girl potion?" Saya said, mischievously.

"Uh, sure?" I said, unsure, before handing the cone-shaped vial over to my sister. She took it, and ran off, disappearing into the foliage. I was unaware of what she was about to do until I smelled Sesshomaru's scent in the air. When I imagined the results, I began laughing, and before I knew it, I was holding my sides. I managed to calm and wipe the tears that had formed in my eyes before Saya came back.

A few minutes later, Saya came back, with a female Sesshomaru, who was quite pissed. Sesshomaru now looked a bit skinnier, with her curves hidden by the armor. Her face was now much more feminine, all hint of battle-harden gone. She looked very angry.

"I demand you change me back!" She yelled, toward Saya.

"Don't get PMS, Sesshy-chan!" Saya said, teasing her.

"How dare you!"

I laughed again, "Wow, Nee-Chan, I bet you we could find a nice young youkai for you! Maybe you can give him some pups."

Sesshomaru then turned to me, "That's Nee-_Sama_ to you, little brother!"

"Of course. Nee-_Sama,_" I replied.

"And it's little _sister _now," Saya added, her grin wider than before.

Sesshomaru was pissed off, even more so than before. It was evident in her face. "I will find the witch who created these potions, and force her to return me to my natural form." With that, she turned and walked off.

"Wow…" I said, simply, the grin not fading.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Shippo approached, Shippo jumping onto my shoulder,

"Where've you been Inuyasha?" The fox demon said, curious.

"Just hanging with an old friend…" I said, with a sweat drop, surprisingly not irritated with the fox that day.

"Inuyasha… What's wrong with your voice?" Sango asked. Her eyes wandered to my chest, before her two twin hues widened. "Oh my god… You're a… a…"

"A female!" Shippo and Sango said with perfect unison, both freaking out.

"Erm… Yeah…" I sweatdropped again. "Kinda ran into an Incan witch…"

"You should've seen Sesshomaru," Saya said, failing to hold back the giggles that were forcing their way through.


	2. Kouga's Ignorant Flirts

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was too talky for you guys, It's been a while since I've written fanfiction, so I'm still getting back into the swing of things.

I do need some constructive criticism, so if you find anything wrong with my chapters, let me know.

This is all based on a role-play between me and her. I kind of forgot to mention that in the previous chapter, and the summary can't hold enough text. Give half credit to her, and maybe a little more, because she started her story first, and this what it's based off of.

Oh and, if I end up using some gender stereotypes, I apologize, this story is meant for humor, not accuracy.

* * *

"Wait, does this mean you like guys now?" Shippo asked me, shocked.

I gained an anime-vein, began to blush a little for some reason, then plucked the fox from my shoulder. I then pounded him on the head like I always do.

WHACK!

"How could you even ask something like that?" I yelled at him. I don't care what Kagome says, I was pissed.

"Calm down, Inuyasha!" Sango tried to talk to me. I dropped the fox, who fell on his back.

"Keh! Whatever…" Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around in question to be greeted by who else? Miroku, who took my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Hello, beautiful girl of the dog ears," He said, with a corny tone as always, "Will you bear my child?"

I got an even larger anime-vein and pulled my hands away, before punching him square in the face. The monk flew back, flipped, and landed on his face about 10 feet back. Everyone else laughed.

"Wow, you must be pretty hot if Miroku tries to flirt with you!" Saya said, giggling.

"Stupid monk…" I muttered to myself.

Later on that day, we were sitting in Kaede's hut, with me explaining everything.

"You still haven't told us, why did you steal the potion from Yzma in the first place?" Sango asked, at which I replied, nervously,

"Well, ya see," I didn't wanna tell them because I knew what would happen, "I was gonna pour it on Kouga the next time he tried to flirt with Kagome."

"Inuyasha, you can't punish someone when they do something you personally don't like!" Kagome was definitely pissed, "Sit boy!"

I slammed into the ground, with that familiar feeling that a bull had leapt onto my back. A very heavy bull. I bolted up after a few seconds, "Practice what you preach, Kagome!" 'Is it just me, or did that last sit hurt more than usual?' The next hour or so was spent by the others getting ready to leave, so we could search around Japan for the remaining jewel shards, and that bastard Naraku. Geez, couldn't they hurry it up? Damn humans…

Once we had finally left, I knew we were getting close to the area where Kouga pops out of nowhere from his little whirlwind, tornado, or whatever the thing was. I grew weary every minute. As we walked through the foliage, his scent became stronger, and I clenched my fists in anger. Saya had used the last of the girl potion. What pissed me off even more is that she left without telling us. What was her deal? I smelled many different youkai on her, as if she was an amalgam of them all. Not like Naraku, he was composed more like they were all 'stitched' together. Saya seemed like she was born with this youkai in her blood.

In any case, I smelled the wolf first, and heard his whirlwind second. He came by, and let his whirlwind fade from his body. He then took Kagome's hands in his and asked, "Kagome, is everything alright? Has the mutt been treating you okay?"

"Erm… Yeah. He's fine." Kagome said, sweatdropping. She was so damn nervous, why didn't she stand up and let this wolf know how she _really_ feels? I can tell the wench doesn't like him.

"He hasn't let you get hurt, has he?"

"Wolf, you act like I'm out to get her or something!" I said at the wolf, pissed off.

The aforementioned wolf looked over at me. He looked puzzled, and said, "Mutt, what's wrong with your voice?"

"None of your damn business!" He couldn't tell by my appearance? Am I really that infeminine, or was I just feminine in my male form?

He then looked me up and down, letting go of Kagome, before doubling over and laughing, even harder than I did imagining Sesshomaru. "Oh my god! … This is… Too rich! Muttgirl!" That was all he could get out, as his laughter continued.

My anime-vein grew and grew. He stopped laughing, recomposed himself, and stood up. "I guess this means Kagome's all mine. I'm sure you can find yourself a nice dog demon and bear his child, while Kagome bears mine."

"Er… Kouga? I-"

"I may be a girl at the moment, but I'm not the one wearing a skirt!"

"Hey, Link wears a skirt, you take that back!"

"Who?" My anger was replaced with question at the mention of this 'Link' character.

"Never mind…" I wish I still had the girl potion with me. Kouga looked back toward Kagome, "If _she_ does anything to you, let me know. I'll teach her a lesson." He then turn and ran off in a whirlwind before I could object. Why does he flirt with Kagome so much? Can't he see she doesn't even like him? Sometimes, Ignorance is definitely _not _bliss.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Naraku has most of the shards, we've only got very few. No shards today.

I was sitting up in a tree, the rest were by their campfire. Shippo's eyes gleamed, and he smirked, as if he got a clever idea. He got up, and walked over toward my tree, before asking, "Hey, Inuyasha, do you have a crush on Kouga?"

I wasn't paying a lot of attention, or maybe I was, and I simply said, "Good question…" I then realized the meaning of what he asked, and jumped down from my tree, pissed off for the umpteenth time that day. "That's none of your business!" I then punched him in the head like always.

"Waaaah! Kagome!" He ran to Kagome, who turned a little from her conversation with Sango.

"Shippo? What is it?"

"Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!" He was faking all of it, the fox was tougher than that, I know he was.

Kagome sighed, frustrated, and said, "Sit boy!" And before I knew it, I was saying good evening to the ground… Ow…


	3. Miroku's Flirtation, Inu's Reflections

A/N: I'm sorry that I don't get a lot of time nowadays to mess with my fanfics, I've had writer's block for a very long time and outright forgot this fanfic even existed, but I should be working on it every now and then, but don't hold your breath. Oh and, I've also edited the first and second chapters to include more. Saya now has a description, so go ahead and read it!

Okay, so… Recap!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been changed into females, Kouga has recently pissed Inuyasha off, and Shippo has just pulled whatever Inuyasha thought he (she?) knew about his orientation. Looks like a love quadrangle!

Disclaimer: All rights to Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. 2/3 credit goes to HellDragonSaya since her fanfic came first, and the fact that I'm using her OC.

* * *

**Kouga's point of view!**

I had barely gotten over the sight of the mutt. He was a girl! That means no competition for me, Kagome's mine! Gotta admit, the mutt wasn't too hard on the eyes. Heh, maybe that perverted monk of theirs'll get his hands on her... If he did, I'd envy him. It was then that I smelled a familiar scent… Ayame. Damn it! Can't she leave me alone? I steered right in my whirlwind to try and avoid her, but it was no use. She was hunting me down. A few seconds later, her whirlwind came into view, collided with mine, and then I was pinned to the ground by the girl, my arms held by hers. I struggled, and didn't do very well because of her iron grip, "Damn it, Ayame, let me go!"

"Not until you marry me, Kouga!" Ayame smirked, "You promised, remember? I don't forget."

"Teh! Why don't you go bug Inuyasha? Maybe he'll marry you!" I then grinned at the thought of Ayame and a female Inuyasha, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't like girls."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense, Inuyasha's a guy!" Ayame was now puzzled, and looked at me to ask, "Isn't he?" I had some explaining to do… Oh well, maybe it'll get her to forget about this whole 'marriage' thing.

**Inuyasha's point of view!**

I woke up in the same tree from last night, as I always sleep in some tree. The sun was just now rising, not producing it's full light onto the Earth yet. The sky was a very light blue, and if you looked toward the East, you could see the yellow rays of the sun being shot over the sky. My body was now sore for some reason. Maybe I had slept wrong? Nonetheless, I stretched my limbs out and stretched to become more comfortable, having been in the same position for the night. Once I had finished with that, I readjusted myself on the branch, now in a higher sitting position. That was when I felt something on my chest readjust their weight.

'What the…?' I opened my haori, looked down, then immediately looked away, an embarrassed look on my face, which had gone red, 'Oh yeah… Hey, wait, why am I embarrassed? It's my body, anyway…' That was when I looked down again into my haori, and gained a goofy grin.

"Enjoying yourself?" The monk's voice startled me, causing me to jump, and let go of my haori. I took this time to address the perv of the group.

"What's it to you, monk?" I had on my usual angry face. He seemed to be looking at something. He was looking at me, but not at my face… "What are you staring at?" I looked down, then blushed. I had left my haori open! I quickly readjusted it, closing it tightly and looked at the monk, who now had a goofy smile. I growled, an anime-vein appearing, "You're lucky I don't tear you limb from limb!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha, I had just looked and was about to inform you that you had left your shirt open," He replied, trying to reassure me, but I knew he was lying. Stupid monk. How dare he look at my body that way! "But, you know, Inuyasha…" He looked to his left and to his right, as if to make sure no one was listening, and looked up at me, speaking in a slightly more hushed tone, "If you ever want to experiment with that body of yours, I'm here." That was the last straw. I got up, leapt down from my branch, and grabbed the monk before he could run away, pulling him toward me, and pounding him on the head about four or five times. Then, I let go of the monk's robe and let him fall straight on his ass. He's lucky I didn't kill him that day.

"What kind of girl do you think I am? Just because I'm a woman now doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with every guy I see!"

Everyone had now awoke. Kagome was sitting up, rubbing one of her eyes, Shippo doing the same while struggling to keep from falling from Kagome's bag. while Sango was sitting wide awake, Kirara in her lap. I now wanted to crawl under a rock…

"Monk giving you problems, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. I stammered and stuttered a little, hindered by my embarrassment. She sighed, "I'll take care of him." Sango walked over, with hiraikotsu in hand,

"Wait, Sango, you don't understand," Miroku had a horrified look on his face, hands raised to protest, though it did no good as Sango whacked him upside the head. The monk fell forward, now face-down. He was twitching, with swirly eyes. He was out cold.

"Let me know if he gropes you or something, I'll add to the bruises you already gave him," Sango walked over to her previous sleeping spot, lying down, and letting Kirara return to her spot, nestled into her as she held her. Kagome followed suit, with Shippo.

'Keh! You humans sleep too much,' I thought to myself. Maybe it _was _time to see what I looked like under all this… I hadn't seen my entire body since the change, and my clothes hid what curves I had. I shook my head, shaking off these thoughts, and headed over to my tree. 'How the hell am I gonna get back to normal?' Thoughts like these echoed through my mind. Would either Kagome or Kikyo still love me if I were to remain in this form? I imagined Kagome with Kouga, an unquestionable rage now flowing through me, as I swiped my claws across the tree, defacing it with a large mark where the bark had been ripped off, and four claw marks had been ripped deep into the tree. I had then realized I wasn't feeling rage toward Kouga anymore. I didn't know what exactly I was angry at when I thought of the relationship anymore… But what about Kikyo? She wasn't the same girl I had fallen in love with, anymore. It wasn't like I couldn't decide between the two for some stupid reason, it was just… Kikyo was the girl I had fallen in love with 50 years ago, but now she seemed so dead inside. Kagome contained the spark that Kikyo had, the kindness, the emotions, and everything Kikyo lost. Well, she didn't have the smarts, but she had the strength and will to help others Kikyo had. Then my thoughts moved to Kouga. He seemed to be a good lover, but so obsessive. I shook this off once more and tried not to dwell on the past anymore.

Later that day, I was fighting an ogre who Kagome had said, carried one of the very few jewel shards that were left. It had boney plates on it's shoulders which formed two spikes, one above the other, the top being the largest. It had two horns on it's head, which curved upward. One had been snapped off, as it appeared. It's lower jaw seemed larger than it's upper jaw, which made it speak with a guttural tone. It's eyes were wild and filled with malice. The thing thankfully had a loincloth which I feared to be made of human skin. I leapt toward it, trying to swing Tessaiga at it, but it sidestepped and grabbed me by the ankle.

'Damn!' It held me upside-down,

"Looks like your little sword wasn't enough, little girl!" This sparked my anger, "I will enjoy prying the flesh from your bones!"

"Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang came and sliced through the arm that held me, sparking a cry of pain from the ogre's mouth as blood poured from his body.

I fell to the ground with an "Oof!" I stood up, now pissed, "Ya could've let me escape on my own, Sango!"

"Sorry, Inuyasha! Didn't look like you were breaking his hold any time soon!"

"Keh!" I turned to the ogre, who was now holding the stump that was left of his arm. He looked at me and then to Sango with hatred,

"I'll kill all of you!" He lunged toward me, first, to which I raised Tessaiga above my head,

"Not today! Kaze no kizu!" I swung the blade down and into the ground, creating the three familiar yellow gouges of energy that sped toward the ogre, cutting him into four slivers and annihilating him. I walked over and searched the ground for the shard, until something gleamed. I picked up the tiny shard, and held it up. "This? This is freaking tiny!"

Kagome walked over and grabbed it from me, the shard purifying from it's dark color to a light pink one, "Funny how such a tiny shard can give us so much trouble." She took the container that held the shards and placed it with the others. We now had about 3. Or 2 and a half, if you wanted to get technical.

All of the shards were tiny, which made me realize how either the jewel was tiny, or how many pieces it shattered into.

"Speaking of, any thoughts on what you guys are going to do with it once it's full again?" Sango chimed in,

"Keh! You guys know what I'm gonna do with it," I said, smirking, "I'm going to become a full demon."

"Yeah, then you get to be a demoness, like Sesshomaru!" Shippo snickered. I kneeled down and pounded him on the head, causing him to cringe and hold his head. It was going to leave a bruise, if I had any faith in my strength, it would.

"I'll wish to be a _male _demon, then!" Fucking brat… He was kind of a cute kid, though, it's a shame he had that mouth on him.

"Sit girl," Kagome said, grinning ear to ear as I slammed into the ground. She enjoyed that, no doubt. My voice came muffled,

"These sits hurt a lot more now, you know…" I peeled myself from the ground, and spit out some of the dirt that had entered my mouth, "How come I have a feeling you said 'girl' on purpose?"

"I _did _say it on purpose, Inuyasha," Kagome was having a hard time holding in the laughs, as were the others, "You _are _a girl, aren't you?"

I was so angry at that moment, "My body may be, but I'm a man in a woman's body."

Kagome then laughed. Hard. A little while later, she had calmed, and explained, "Sorry, Inuyasha, that just… It just sounded like something from my era."

"Keh! Like what?"

"Well, we have operations in my era where a man can have their body physically altered into that of a woman's, or vice versa," I gave her a look like she was crazy, and I was not the only one, considering the others had given her the same look. I would feel bad for Miroku if he had made a mistake with any of these 'he-shes'. Imagine him asking someone like _that _to bear his child!

"They can do that?" Shippo was more freaked out than anything else.

"Yes, and people who get these done usually refer to themselves as a man in a woman's body, or vice versa."

"… I don't get it."


End file.
